Harry Potter and the Fighting Wizard
by Ukimoni
Summary: A new type of wizard has joined Hogwarts while Harry is out looking for Horcruxes. How will this new arrival affect the battle?...bah I stink at summaries. Takes place during HPDH Rated T for now, just to be safe.
1. The Forest

Uki-san: Well, here's the first chapter of HPFW. Hope you all like it.

Kirby: I know I didn't!

Uki-san: Quiet you...wait, how'd you get here?

Kirby: ...I don't know...

* * *

It was dark, as it tended to be in this forest. It was almost like any other night. All the animals were sleeping soundly as another day has passed. The creek in the middle of the forest gently flowed to the lake it was heading to. The trees swayed gently with the wind. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Or at least it was.

A young boy, in his mid-teens, crashed through the forest, jets of red and green light chasing after him.

_Crap!_ He thought as one of the green jets whizzed past his ear. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrappitycrap!_

The boy quickly jumped, grabbed a branch above him and swung onto it. He then pushed off the branch with his legs and headed back in the direction he came from. He landed silently on a branch above two figures who were currently trying to catch their breath. Even in the increased darkness, thanks to the trees, the boy could still clearly see the two figures.

They were both wearing long, black, hooded robes that cloaked their entire bodies while whitish-gray masks hid their faces.

_Damn it. _The boy thought to himself, _they are Death Eaters. How'd did they find me? _The boy made sure to stay hidden as one of the two spoke.

"Hmm, he got away." The one the right said, obviously female, her voice cruel. "Oh well as long as he's not here."

"You'd best be more careful," The other, male, said, slightly lazily. "He did not seem like an ordinary muggle."

The boy's eyes widened upon hearing the male speak, _Severus! What is he doing here?_

"Pah, it makes no difference. He's long gone now." The female replied turning to the one identified as Severus.

_Crap! I need to get out of here. _The boy thought with urgency, _Minerva! Where are you?_

_I'm right behind these two intruders. About five feet from them. _A voice in his head said. _Should I attack them to provide for a better escape?_

_No. _The boy replied to the voice, _Just get back to the camp, I'll meet you there._

_Understood. _He heard in his head as he saw something move from behind the two Death Eaters. But no sooner than a second later the boy heard a crack of a stick being stepped on.

_Oops. _The boy heard as he jumped out of the tree he was hiding in. By the time he reached the two Death Eaters below, the female had already spun to the noise, wand ready. The boy deftly landed behind the woman and quickly kicked her in the back of the head. Then, with inhuman speed, spun around and punched the man in the face, cracking his mask and sending backwards into a tree. Both of the Death Eaters were now lying on the forest floor, unconscious.

"And that," The boy said turning to a set of bushes, "Is what I was trying to avoid."

A girl's head pop up from the bushes "Well sorry. What's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal is, now I have to apologize to Severus for knocking him out. And explain why I was here." The boy explained, trying sound calm but failing.

The girl shrugged, "I'm sure he'll understand"

"Yeah, he'll understand." The boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process, "Come on let's go." The boy walked over to the girl and they both headed for the deeper part of the forest.

* * *

Uki-san: Well there you go. Sorry it was so short, the rest of the chapters won't be.

Kirby: See if you can guess where the forest is and we'll give you an e-cookie.

Uki-san: Why are we doing that?

Kirby: 'Cause we can.

Uki-san: Whatever.

Kirby: Don't forget to post reviews!


	2. King's Crossagain!

Uki-san: Well here's the second chapter...

Kirby: We hope you enjoy it!

Uki-san: We?! I'm the one who made it.

Kirby: So?

Uki-san: ...Damn it.

* * *

He was confused, more confused than he had been in a long time. He had just gone into the barrier between platforms nine and ten at the King's Cross. He had expected the platform nine and three-quarters to be full of life, to be full of people happily preparing their children for their departure. He expected first year chatting excitingly about their first year and returning students glad to see their friends again after a long summer. He expected a platform rich with talk and conversation. But that wasn't what he saw.

Instead, parents looked worried and anxious. Students had a look of foreboding and sadness on their faces. Even the younger children, seldom though they were, were quiet and stayed close to their parents.

_Something's happened. _But that wasn't what bothered him the most. People kept staring at him. Some of them looked at him with awe, then, almost immediately, they looked downhearted. Some, including two heavily built and stupid looking boys, looked at him with contempt.

As he made his way to the train, he noticed a red-headed girl, in her mid-teens, practically slamming her bags into the compartment at the back of the train.

The boy turned to his cat that was sitting on his cart that he was pushing, along with his other luggage. It looked like your average run-of-the-mill black cat, except that it seemed more muscular then regular cats.

"Remind me to stay away from her." He said nervously. The cat nodded as if understanding what he said.

The girl turned around and looked at him. _Shoot did she hear me?_ The boy thought panicky.

The red-head had a look of bewilderment and, the boy was very unnerved by this, a look of anger. Her face, as if realizing something, relaxed and she shook her head and she clambered onto the train.

"Okay, honestly," He asked, annoyed, "Why does everyone keep looking at me."

Next thing he knew, he was being blinded by a newspaper. He yanked the paper from his face and looked at it. It was the front page of the Daily Prophet, which he didn't read often, and it had a huge picture of Harry Potter on it. He knew it was Harry Potter because the headline above the picture read:

**HARRY POTTER: WHERE IS HE NOW?**

The boy looked at the photograph and then he looked at his reflection in one of the train's windows. He immediately got his answer. His unruly black hair slightly draping over his eyebrows, his glasses sliding down his nose, as always, his body long and lanky. He was not Harry Potter. He did not have the distinguishable scar on his forehead, nor the emerald green eyes that Harry did. Instead, probably his most outstanding feature, he had dull red eyes that, according to his brother, at times turned crimson. No, he was not Harry, though since two years ago, when he was fourteen, he wished he was. No, he was just William Jones.

He walked to the compartment of the train and loaded his luggage. Once he was done he looked at the cat that now leapt from the cart onto his shoulder.

"Well, shall we go aboard?" He asked the cat that responded only by staring. He chuckled to himself as he started to board the train. He felt something tug on his right arm. He looked back and saw that his sleeve caught on one of the railings, pulling back to his elbow. He almost gasped when he saw that it revealed a scar traveling from his wrist to the middle of his fore-arm.

He pulled the sleeve back with urgency. Quickly checking that no one was watching he boarded the train.

But unbeknownst to William, there was someone watching. He had been hiding in the corner watching William since he had arrived. When William got on the train, the man standing in the corner got up and left. Leaving no trace that he was there in the first place.

* * *

Uki-san: Who is William Jones? Why does he talk to his cat? Why does he look like Harry? What's with his scar? Who's the man in the corner? Why am I asking so many question?

Kirby: 'Cause you're cliche'

Uki-san: Oh yeah. Well...yeah.

Kirby: Smooth.

Uki-san: Shut it.


End file.
